Meant To Be: Viktor Meets Ginny
by foxface333ChocolateLabrador
Summary: A spin-off from my main series Meant To Be: A Drarry Story! Kind off a prequel, but if I get enough interest, I might continue it :) Involves Ginny x Viktor - not necessarily age inappropriate! M for safety, as I may continue :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a spin-off from my main series, "Meant To Be: A Drarry Story" I strongly recommend you read that first, if you want this to make lots of sense - having said that though, you can also just read this, if you are not fond of slash. I know this is not canon - but I have no idea why! I never understood why J.K thought Ginny and Harry would ever work, I mean she liked him as a fan-girl, and he as a little sister. Also, know that while Ginny was thirteen and Viktor was seventeen, the interest was not necessarily romantic at first. I think they just sensed something in each other.**

Viktor ambled down the halls, having just spent a study session with his new friend, Hermione. For only being a fifth year, she was so _clever_. Although Viktor was a champion, he still had to study, so it was always helpful being around others who loved to learn. Hermione was also helping Viktor practise his English- "Oof," Viktor breathed deeply as a small student bounced off his chest and tumbled to the floor. "I am most zorry, I vos not vatching vhere I vas going," he apologised, while reaching out to help the other student up.

Ginny leaped up, knowing that she would _definitely_ be late for Potions now - her desperation made her lash out. "It's amazing how you play Quidditch that brilliantly, with reflexes like that!"

Viktor gazed bemusedly down at her. "I vas not zhe only vone who vas not vatching vhere I vas going." Ginny scowled, gathering her books to her as quickly as she could, only to find them all stacked neatly and handed to her by Viktor. "Thank-you ... not that I needed your help, but anyway ..." She trailed off uneasily, realising just how rude she was being to someone who she had no proof had done anything malicious to her.

Viktor smiled. He liked her fiery attitude, she reminded him of Hermione, and was just as prickly as she had been at first, always suspecting Viktor was planning something nefarious. Well, he would just have to show her, that although Karkaroff may not be the most moralistic f Headmaster, he Viktor Dmitri Krum, was honourable. He held his arm out to her. "May I walk you to your classroom, so I may apologise to your professor for keeping you from your studies, Miss ...?"

**A/N: Short but sweet! Pretty please drop a review, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to all of you for reading this spin-off fic! After some thought, I hope I've come up with an acceptable second chapter! And I have used the odd English (formal language mixed with incorrect usage of pronouns) in Viktor's letters on purpose, as they are common mistakes I make when I write Italian (English is my first language) and I was hoping it feels realistic as a letter written by a real person learning English.**

**mimi-kopi: Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing! That was exactly my inspiration when I thought of this ship. We never had closure on Viktor, they have the same aspirations, and I mean, why not? The more I think about this ship, the more determined I am to fight to the end for it! :)**

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_Bulgaria is appearing so much smaller since I have met you. I miss the your laugh, the your smile, and the light in your eyes after the Quidditch match. I miss the wit you use against me in even our dreariest of conversation._

_I never thought to say this to a persons of such a younger age and foreign country, and yet I find myself thinking of you in the most unusual of time. My mother has always been of the worry when I am away, but now that I have told her of you, she is happy to think there is someone else out there who understands me for the person, not the Quidditch play._

_I am most anxious of your reply, and hope you do not find yourself in so much danger from that evil wizard who kidnapped Harry and murdered Cedric. It is not good, when someone so of the right is taken away._

_Your foreign correspondent, _

_Viktor Dmitri Krum_

GWVK GWVK GWVK GWVK GWVK

_Viktor,_

_I know you feel it's not right, but no-one has called me Ginevra in years. I remember it was when mum caught me spelling Percy's homework to say all these rude words which I thought were the funniest ... anyway, please call me Ginny. Your English has definitely improved a lot since you have been writing to me and 'Mione. Things aren't so bad here, but loads of the Ministry and people at school don't believe Harry. It was never a question for me; Harry is the most honest person I know (you know 'Mione will refuse to admit the truth if it doesn't match her beliefs – she can be just like Percy!). When he appeared with Cedric, you could clearly see the horror in his eyes._

_My brothers still think I'm too young to play with them, but I have always enjoyed 'borrowing' their brooms and practising on my own anyway. Just wait, in the next few years a spot will open up as Chaser on the Gryffindor team, and I'll be able to finally prove myself!_

_Ron has always admired you for your Quidditch skill, so that was all I expected when I met you. At first I was always waiting for your behaviour to change, thinking that your charming act was just a mask for the real arrogant Quidditch hero – I think I first realised that you were honestly just that nice when you stood up for Harry before you left. That was when I first began to trust you._

_From Ginny_

**A/N: I absolutely loved writing in this letter form! Please let me know what you thought, what I should change, and what you want me to include in the next one!**


End file.
